Stifling Feelings
by JumpyJessa
Summary: HitsuHina. Momo moves in with Toshiro after she wakes up from her coma. How do the two now-fully grown Shinigami deal with their newfound feelings? Can Matsumoto help? Lemon later on , Fluff.


**Stifling Feelings**

_Chapter 1: Reacquainting and Settling In._

As taichou of the 10th Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya wasn't the most emotional person. None of the captains were. It was essentially an unspoken rule. If you are to lead a group of Shinigami then you'd probably want to have a steady head on your shoulders. Toshiro wished at times he wasn't as cold and imperceptive as most thought him to be. Especially around his childhood friend: Momo Hinamori. The fuku-taichou of the 5th division had recently woken from her long coma. It had been a full year since she'd last seen Toshiro and she would be surprised with what she would find. Toshiro was now not only 7 to 8 inches taller, but he also had an even deeper voice. With the thought of visiting her in mind, the Captain made his way to the 5th division.

He knocked gently on the screen and mumbled a soft, "Momo?" He heard scurrying inside and saw the thin shadow of his best friend as she stumbled over something, clearly just waking up. "Just a second!" She shouted at the knock, still in her robe. It was 7:00 in the morning, who could possibly be visiting her at this hour?! As soon as she was in decent robes, she opened the screen to look up at Toshiro. "Oh, Shiro-chan…" Momo began softly. For once, Hitsugaya did not correct her to call him by his title, he just smiled very slightly. "Good morning, Bed-wetter. Did you sleep well?" Without being invited in, the 10th Captain stepped around his short friend and into her office. Momo sighed and moved quickly around the room to tidy up.

"I slept fine, Hitsugaya-kun. Why're you here so early?!" Hinamori shouted from the bathroom as she hung up her wet towels. Toshiro looked around Hinamori's office, not answering right away. He noticed the giant stack of papers at her desk, Tobiume leaning against a wall, unclean, and some notice that appeared to be from Yamamoto-taichou. "I'm here to see how you're doing. I haven't had a chance to see you since you woke up." The white haired man said back, raising his tone a little so she could hear him as he fingered the letter. Momo stepped out and caught Toshiro at her desk. She smacked his hand lightly. "Shiro-chan, it's not polite to go through peoples things!" She scolded him lightly, before fully taking him in.

Hitsugaya was now at least 6 feet tall, his shoulders were broad, his hands larger, yet his skin remained the same. He still had tanned skin, his eyes were still a stunning blue-green, but everything else about him had changed. Hinamori was so caught up checking him out that she didn't notice he was talking to her. "…A kid anymore, Hinamori! Are you even listening to me?" His voice was even deeper. Momo blushed slightly… her thoughts were starting to freak her out. "I-I'm sorry." She bowed her head as a sign of respect and Toshiro sighed. He reached down, grasped her chin gently, and brought her head back up. "You needn't apologize, Momo. You've done nothing wrong." And the way he was looking at her… my God, this was too much!

The 5 division vice captain backed away from him a bit before speaking again. "…You deserve an apology though, Hitsugaya-kun. I…I've wronged you… and I'm sorry. I was blind… I should have known to trust you before anyone… even… _Aizen._" The captain was mildly pleased that his friend hadn't referred to the dead traitor as captain. It seemed Hinamori was making much progress for having only been awake for three days. Toshiro slightly resented Yamamoto for sending him out on a 4 day mission to the human world… it made it so he wasn't present when Momo first woke up. "It's fine." He mumbled, trying to avoid such emotional conversation.

What he didn't expect was for Momo to suddenly wrap her arms around his waist and lean her head against his chest. He could feel hot tears dripping onto his captain's haori. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her as well. "Momo…? What's wrong?" The brown-eyed girl looked up at him so pitifully, tears falling like a waterfall. "It's all my fault! Aizen… Aizen took advantage of my faith in him, he made me turn against you. And now…now look at me, Shiro-chan. I can barely work. I feel… so empty." She sobbed and let her head fall back against his chest. Toshiro sighed, resting his head atop of the shorter girl's. "It'll be ok, Momo. Look, if you want, I can have you moved to my division." He offered, making her raise her head up to look at him.

"Really?" Was her soft, whispered response. He nodded ever so slightly and smiled a bit. She smiled warmly back and wiped her tears off on her sleeve. As soon as she stopped crying she launched herself back around Hitsugaya's waist. "Shiro-chan, thank you so, so much! I'll feel a hundred time better if I'm around you daily!" Momo smiled brilliantly up at him and he smirked back hesitantly. "One condition." Began Toshiro. The older girl nodded vigorously, mumbling a small, "Anything." "You'll refer to me as Hitsugaya-_taichou_ and nothing else. It's embarrassing to be called anything else in the presence of my subordinates."

Momo Hinamori nodded, and smiled brightly as an idea came to her. "May I request one more thing, Hitsugaya-taichou?" She mumbled. The captain mentally smiled, she finally called him by his title. How could he say no to her request now? "Go ahead." "May I sleep with you?" Stunned and completely taking her question the wrong way, Toshiro's jaw dropped and pink slightly colored his cheeks. "What…?!" Momo giggled at his bewildered expression and shook her head. "Toshiro, that's not what I meant. Just in the same bed, is all. …I'll feel… a lot better if I'll be allowed to." Sighing and running a hand through his white hair, Hitsugaya shrugged. "Whatever helps. I don't mind."

"Yay!" Hinamori clapped her hands and hugged her childhood friend for the umpteenth time and squealed. "We're gonna be roommates just like we used to be, Shiro-chan!"

"That's _Hitsugaya-taichou_ to you, Bed-wetter Momo." The young captain was so happy to spend time with his best friend (or more, love of his life) that he didn't have the heart to yell at her. All he could do was smile as the two made their way to the 1st division.

--

After receiving permission from Yamamoto-taichou to arrange their new living quarters, Momo, Toshiro and Matsumoto all began moving the 5th division fuku-taichou's things to the 10th division. "This is so exciting!" Chirped the strawberry blonde vice captain to Momo and they carried Momo's paperwork and clothing. "You're staying with taichou and myself for a whole two months! Yay! I get to have a friend to talk to instead of grumpy-old taichou!" Rangiku hugged Momo sideways and giggled to herself. "Matsumoto, I heard that." Grumbled Toshiro from behind the two female Shinigami. Hinamori giggled to herself and sighed. "You have no idea how much this means, you two. The 5th division has become so lonely." A frown grew on the brunette's lips as she thought of the three days she spent alone… without _him_. Matsumoto's lips curled down a bit. "I truly am sorry, Hinamori-chan."

Silence overtook the three's mouths as they walked into the tenth division quarters. After Momo's things were placed in their spot, Hitsugaya was already back to his paperwork. Rangiku smirked and took Hinamori's hand. "Taichou, may Hinamori-chan and I go for a walk?"

The white haired captain glowered at his vice captain. "What do you _think_, Matsumoto? No. You've got paperwork to do." Rangiku sighed, pouting a bit. "Fine then, Mr. I'm Suddenly Tall 'Fear Me'." The busty woman took her seat and began working as well. Momo took a seat beside Toshiro at his desk and began her massive piles of paperwork as well.

It was hard for Toshiro to work that day. The entire 4 hours spent on paperwork were pain-staking with Hinamori Momo less than 3 inches from him. Her peach-scented hair and skin kept filling his nostrils. He found himself constantly glancing at her beautiful features, and when she caught him she'd just smile back at him as he'd quickly turn away and blush. _These next two months will be a mixture of heaven and hell._ Thought the genius to himself as he heaved a sigh. Little did the captain know, the fuku-taichou was having a hard time as well. Toshiro had always smelt good, but now more than ever it seemed did he smell heavenly. His scent was a mixture of spice and cold winter air. His body was obviously more matured and hard not to stare at. Momo figured by now Toshiro's fan club groupies must've grown ten-fold. _Does he like anyone? I sure hope not. _The lovelorn vice captain sighed at her thoughts.

--

Later that night came the moment of truth. Little Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori's first night together. Well, the first night spent sharing the same bed since they were children. Both the Shinigami had changed into their night robes and crawled into Toshiro's large futon. The sheets were made of pure silk and Momo melted into his bed. "Shiro-chan, you're so lucky. You're bed is the greatest!" Growling, Toshiro mumbled; "Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori. We had an agreement." The two faced each other and the chestnut haired Shinigami stuck her tongue out at her Shiro-chan. "We're going to bed, Hitsugaya-taichou. Why does it matter now?"

"An agreement is an agreement, bed-wetter. I'd expect you to understand that." With that said, the captain turned his back to her and closed his eyes. _He's just grumpy because of paperwork._ Thought an exhausted Hinamori. As secretively as she could, Momo scooted herself closer to Toshiro, closer enough so her chest touched his back and she leaned her cheek against his shoulder blades. Feeling her pressed against him, Toshiro stiffened a bit. _My God, this is torture. She pressed her CHEST against my back._ A flushed Toshiro grumbled a bit. "Hinamori?"

"Hm?" The soft noise came from his childhood friend. "Why're you pressed against me?" He turned to face the older female and she blushed very lightly, pressing her hands against his chest. "You're warm, Shiro-chan." She mumbled embarrassedly. Toshiro regarded her slowly and contemplated what to do next. He slowly smirked and wrapped his arms around Hinamori, pulling her closer to him. "Well why didn't you just say so." Flushing even hotter now, Momo hid her head into Hitsugaya's chest and wrapped her arms around him as well. They both closed their eyes, suddenly at peace with the world for the first time since they were children.

"Goodnight, Shiro-chan." Mumbled an enamored Momo. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest as she took in her Toshiro's scent and warmth.

Said man smiled to himself as he sighed in relief, heart beating faster as well. "Try not to wet the bed, Momo."

TBC.

[My goodness. It has been awhile since I've posted anything new. My last story was posted **7/27/2008!** God! I'm a lazy asshole! Well, I'm back with HitsuHina goodness, cause I've become inspired by Merciless Ruby's HitsuHina stories! Hopefully you're reading missy! Cause you're awesome! Anyway, don't hate me, and I'll try to update this story regularly. It's hard with schoolwork mixed in. Review if you like.]


End file.
